A control device for adjusting acceleration/deceleration and the maximum speed by changing a speed command value provided to a motor depending on a load imposed on an elevator such as a carrying load of a car has been developed. A control device of this type controls the car to travel at a speed predetermined depending on a car load detected by a weighing device, a motor current, or the like, or a speed calculated based on the car carrying load.
For example, there has been proposed a control device including means for detecting a car carrying load, for changing a speed command value depending on the car carrying load and a travel distance to thereby adjust acceleration/deceleration and the maximum speed, in which the speed command value is calculated in advance anticipating an error of a weighing device and a loss in a system so as to prevent loads imposed on drive devices such as a motor and an inverter from becoming large considering the detection error of the weighing device and influence exerted by mechanical/electrical losses during a travel (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
However, the error and the loss in the system vary, and if the error and the loss in the system are small, the control is conservative so that the car travels at a speed lower than a speed which can be originally provided, resulting in a problem in that capabilities of the drive devices cannot be sufficiently exerted. Further, an empty weight of the car and a travel vary for each elevator installation, and hence it is necessary to calculate the speed command value considering influence from the variation, resulting in the problem in that the control similarly becomes conservative. In order to address this problem, there has been proposed a control device for comparing a travel state quantity during the travel and a threshold set in advance with each other, to thereby adjust the speed and the acceleration by means of learning (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).